


bullet (zombie remix)

by sassycatpants



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Oneshot, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"He’s dead, Tifa." Guilt, or something close to it as Tifa’s eyes go wide, horrified and confused, forces the hollow confession from where she’d buried it. "I put a bullet through his head while we were in Junon."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	bullet (zombie remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory is that I have a Yuffie RP blog on tumblr, and there's a Cloud I am doing a zombie au with; the intention is for Cloud, who is now infected by Zombie!Zack, to eventually be put out of his misery by Yuffie as the two of them make their way towards Wutai where the rest of AVALANCHE has been holed up since the Edge evac -- which the two of them stayed behind to get as many people out as possible.
> 
> I had an anxiety attack earlier and one of my ways of coping with them is to write stuff, and I ended up writing this. This is basically a _potential_ version of the ending where Yuffie puts Cloud down before he can turn, the way he asks her to.

_"Is Cloud here too? Did you get here okay?" Tifa’s hopeful expression, the way she looks over Yuffie’s shoulder, expecting Cloud to step inside just behind her is too much. Something inside her tightens, and her voice breaks when she answers._

_"He’s dead, Tifa." Guilt, or something close to it as Tifa’s eyes go wide, horrified and confused, forces the hollow confession from where she’d buried it. "I put a bullet through his head while we were in Junon."_

* * *

Yuffie watched Cloud quietly, finally admitting to herself what she’d been trying to ignore — what both of them had been trying to deny for days. It’d been over two and a half weeks since they’d left Edge, three days since they’d reached Junon. He’d been showing signs for at least a week now.

"Cloud," she said quietly, setting aside her unfinished can of beans. Cloud didn’t respond, though he set aside his own can. She didn’t need to say it, because he knew. He’d been thinking it just the same, Yuffie could tell by the way he set his shoulders as he finally lifted his face.

Neither of them moved for over an hour, sitting in the silence of the abandoned school. The sound of birds singing somewhere out the window clashed with the somber atmosphere, Yuffie thought abruptly. Inane, but there it was. Finally, Cloud got to his feet. Yuffie followed suit, trailing behind as he led her to the barely recognizable playground outside.

She swallowed thickly when he handed her the gun, trying to hide the way her hands shook as she raised it.

"Make it count. Burn the body after. Don’t let me become one of them, Yuffie."

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, hand still wavering, and tried not to cry. There would be enough time for that later, when she reached Wutai and had passed along the news of what had happened to him. She could grieve then, for Cloud and for everyone else.

_Is this what it felt like for him when Aerith died, when he couldn’t save her?_

She opened her eyes abruptly, catching his gaze. Almost stopped breathing at what she saw in them, before she forced her hands steady — without looking away, because if she was going to shoot him, was going to kill her  _brother_ , then she’d damn fucking well do it while looking him in the face. She exhaled and pulled the trigger.


End file.
